Dans le Métro
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA, Two-Shot ? - Quand Harry et Drago se rencontre dans le métro. (OS sous deux points de vue différents)
1. Harry

.

**Dans le Métro**

**_Harry_**

**―**

Adossé contre l'une des parois du métro, Harry, tenant négligemment une sangle de son sac, regardait vaguement les visages des passagers. L'horaire de huit heures était certainement la pire, car c'était à cette heure-ci que les étudiants affluaient en masse, que beaucoup commençaient leur journée de taf, et il avait beau se dire quotidiennement de partir en avance pour ne pas subir la présence trop appuyée et étouffante des autres passagers, il n'arrivait pas à rompre ses habitudes.

Énième arrêt, quelques personnes sortirent, beaucoup d'autres rentrèrent. Il revint à lui lorsqu'un corps se pressa contre lui, voyant que le métro était si plein de monde que beaucoup de personnes durent rester sur les quais. Harry était compacté contre la paroi du bus, comme les autres, et avait bloqué sa respiration en constatant la proximité plus qu'intime qu'il avait avec l'homme en face de lui, qui avait sa main droite appuyée sur le mur à côté de lui.

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, levant la tête pour pouvoir le voir et resta muet d'hébétude. Il était beau, d'une beauté époustouflante des cheveux mi-longs blonds platine coiffés avec élégance, un teint opalescent qui captait la lumière, une bouche fine rosée, des yeux gris acier, métallisé, ensorcelant, qui le regardait avec une pointe d'amusement. Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux, tombant sur le torse de l'homme, habillé d'une chemise coûteuse sur une veste de costume grise, une cravate noire légèrement détaché autour du cou.

Autour d'eux, le bruit était partout, les étudiants se parlaient tous en même temps, certains étaient au téléphone, quelques marmots criaient et pleuraient.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry releva les yeux et retomba sur le regard profond de l'homme qui le regardait fixement. Sa main droite qui effleurait son épaule lui semblait soudain devenir comme un mur qui l'empêchait de s'extraire de lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait songé. Il détailla les reflets de ses yeux mercures, sans prêter attention au fait que l'homme en faisait de même.

― Vous avez… de très beaux yeux. Souffla-t-il inconsciemment.

Il faillit sursauter en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, de l'impolitesse dont il avait fait preuve, et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure alors que le métro s'arrêtait à un autre quai. L'absence de réaction le laissa perplexe et il leva prudemment les yeux pour tomber sur les prunelles rieurs de son interlocuteur. Elles brillaient chaleureusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui plissaient agréablement ses yeux, une mèche de cheveux clairs qui effleurait sa pommette.

Harry pensa à respirer.

― Ils n'égalisent pas les vôtres cependant. Souffla l'homme en utilisant le même ton qu'il avait employé.

Harry rougit et son cœur manqua un battement. Dieu, même sa voix était divine. Il serra sa main sur la sangle de son sac, inspirant profondément pour se calmer, alors que son interlocuteur n'hésitait pas à le dévisager avec intérêt. Il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, portait une mallette à la main gauche, avait un costume plutôt chic et onéreux – était-ce du _Prada_ ? – et son parfum était exquis. C'était sans doute un _salaryman_, étant donné qu'il partait à son travail en métro, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer PDF d'une grande entreprise, tant son charisme et son assurance laissait sans voix.

Comme magnétisé, Harry replongea encore dans ses yeux, détaillant avidement chaque trait de son visage. Il savait bien qu'il n'était en rien discret, que l'homme devait bien se rendre compte de l'attirance que lui portait Harry, mais finalement, il s'en fichait. Tant pis s'il le prenait pour un gamin hormonal benêt et impoli, de toute façon il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais.

Cette simple pensée le démoralisa et il sentit ses traits s'affaisser brusquement.

Encore une fois, le métro s'arrêta, mais le nombre de personnes ne décrût pas. L'homme profita de la compression pour s'approcher encore de Harry, jusqu'à placer ses lèvres contre son oreille.

― Je m'appelle Drago.

Le murmure lui arracha un frisson qui le fit fermer violemment les yeux. Harry se mordit durement la lèvre, respirant profondément pour calmer son cœur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit _Drago_ – que son prénom était orgasmique – tourner son visage vers lui sans pour autant reculer, effleurant sa joue de son nez. Lentement, il se tourna à son tour vers lui, faillit défaillir en sentant son souffle mentholé balayer son visage. Ils étaient si proches que leur nez s'effleurait presque.

― H-Harry, bégaya-t-il faiblement.

Les prunelles de Drago devinrent embrasés, allumés d'une passion qui se répercuta sur lui, observa longuement ses lèvres en se retenant visiblement de l'embrasser.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne.

Entre temps, le métro s'était arrêté déjà deux fois, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans le véhicule, mais eux ne bougèrent ni n'y firent attention.

― Je… J'ai raté mon arrêt, souffla Harry sans pourtant sembler désappointé.

Un simple sourire lui répondit, à croquer.

― Pas moi. Mon appart' n'est pas loin. Murmura Drago en glissant imperceptiblement un doigt contre sa joue.

Alors, est-ce qu'il se rendait chez lui à huit heures du matin ? Habillé comme pour se rendre au travail ? Ce n'était pas logique, mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il hocha la tête, comprenant l'invitation implicite. Finalement, il était plutôt ravi de ne pas être sortit en avance et d'avoir prit le métro durant cette tranche horaire, même si le confort n'avait pas été optimal.

Et finalement, le Terminus arriva.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>En réalité, c'est un OS sous deux points de vue différents. Ici, la narration est plutôt centré sur Harry, dans le prochain et dernier "chapitre", la narration sera centrée sur Drago.<strong>

**Karrow.**


	2. Drago

.

**Dans le Métro**

_**Drago**_

**―**

Drago soupira en voyant les quais se noircir de monde. Heureusement qu'il s'était mis devant, il était assuré de pouvoir rentrer dans le métro. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ceux qui allaient rester sur les quais car ils ne pourront pas rentrer dans le véhicule.

Enfin, il aurait préféré avoir accès à sa voiture.

Il avait passé le week-end chez ses parents, pour leur faire plaisir – il avait d'ailleurs piqué un costume de son père. Il aurait dut rester jusqu'à lundi soir, mais il n'aurait pas survécu et s'était donc enfuit le matin même, sans sa voiture car sa mère lui avait confisqué les clefs. Elle savait que Drago voudrait partir plus tôt en utilisant n'importe quelle excuse, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter.

Quitte à prendre les transports en commun.

Il souffla lorsque le métro arriva enfin, et s'empressa de monter à bord lorsque les usagers descendirent. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde en voyant la silhouette menue d'un adolescent contre la paroi opposée, juste en face de lui. Il avait les yeux perdu dans le vague, des mèches de cheveux sombres qui effleuraient ses cils et ses pommettes, le col large de son tee-shirt dévoilait sa gorge pâle, sa position négligée lui donnait une sensualité non négligeable.

Tout a fait le type de Drago.

Drago n'hésita pas plus pour l'approcher, au moins pour se fixer. Si le petit brun n'était pas intéresser par les hommes, il le saurait aussitôt ainsi. Sinon, il pourrait peut-être envisager quelque chose…

Il se plaça à bonne distance, mais très vite, dû avancer et s'accoler presque à lui tant les gens le poussait pour pouvoir entrer, remarquant au passage que l'adolescent avait bloqué sa respiration lorsqu'il s'approcha trop. Un vieil homme semblait même s'appuyer sur lui, l'air de rien, le poussait un peu plus encore, tandis qu'un autre à sa droite l'écrasait presque. S'empêchant de grimacer de dégoût, il appuya sa main droite sur le mur face à lui, effleura l'épaule de l'adolescent qui releva son regard pour l'observer.

Drago se retint de sourire en voyant l'insistance avec lequel il le dévisageait. Il décelait l'attirance dans ses yeux émeraude, qui d'ailleurs étaient très séduisants et brillants. Il repéra le contour translucide d'une lentille de contact et fût secrètement ravie que l'adolescent ne portât pas ses lunettes. Masquer ses prunelles aurait été un crime. Il fût amusé en voyant une très légère rougeur colorer ses joues et ses yeux détailler attentivement chacun de ses traits. Oh oui, il lui plaisait, ne manquait plus qu'à développer un peu cette attirance…

― Vous avez… de très beaux yeux. Souffla l'adolescent d'une voix subjuguée.

Drago sourit en l'entendant, étonné tout de même que leur pensée concordât à se point. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de ce qu'il allait dire avant d'avoir parlé, et sans doute honteux de la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Ses cheveux en batailles couvraient par monceau son visage, ne laissait à l'œil que quelques reflets de verts hypnotisant.

Cependant, l'adolescent releva vite les yeux pour le regarder encore, et Drago se retint difficilement de lui caresser la joue. Il était très – trop – mignon, son apparence soigneusement négligée suggérait presque qu'il venait de sortir d'une partie de jambe en l'air sauvage et défiait quiconque de lui faire atteindre un degré de plaisir plus intense que son précédent compagnon.

Et Drago mourrait d'envie de s'y laisser tenter.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le lycéen prit une brusque inspiration, comme s'il venait de songer à respirer. Décidément, il était diablement mignon.

― Il n'égalisent pas les vôtres cependant, répondit-il en détaillant chaque reflet de ses prunelles d'émeraudes.

Encore une fois, l'adolescent rougit, et respira profondément, comme pour se calmer. Drago en profita pour le détailler entièrement. Il avait l'air d'avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans, avait un teint de crème attirant, un regard captivant, des lèvres pleines purpurines qui semblaient le narguer, sa petite taille et son corps frêle lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le rendait possessif. Son jean slim révélait l'étroitesse de ses hanches, moulait agréablement ses jambes, il portait un banal tee-shirt un peu large blanc qui contrastait avec le noir de son pantalon, un sweat-shirt à capuche ouvert largement dont l'un des pans glissait sensuellement sur son épaule.

Soudain, l'expression de l'adolescent s'affaissa, une tristesse perceptible fit briller ses yeux, mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder encore une fois, le métro s'arrêta et un flux de personne monta à bord, Drago s'obligea à ne pas se crisper à cause de tous ces contacts infligé par le trop plein de personnes. Dans l'espoir de ne plus subir cette torture – et surtout par réel désir – il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leur torse s'effleure, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille rosissante, sourit en sentant le frémissement qui secoua son interlocuteur.

― Je m'appelle Drago, murmura-t-il en effleurant discrètement son oreille de ses lèvres.

Il apprécia pleinement la réaction de l'adolescent, sourit grandement en le voyant frissonner violemment et fermer les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était trop bandant pour son propre bien, songea Drago en effleurant sa joue de son nez. Lentement, il se tourna vers lui, tressauta lorsque leurs pupilles s'entrechoquèrent, et que leur souffle se mélangea. Une senteur sucrée, comme s'il avait mangé une sucette avant de monter dans le métro.

L'idée l'émoustillait assez.

― H-Harry, bégaya-t-il faiblement.

Drago contracta sa mâchoire, le désir embrasant ses veines, enflammant ses yeux. Ses yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers ses lèvres rouges, qu'il observa longuement, fasciné, faillit même y fondre, mais parvint à se retenir.

Mais il eut l'intime conviction que _Harry_ – quel prénom agréable à l'oreille – ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne.

Entre temps, le métro s'était arrêté déjà deux fois, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans le véhicule, mais eux ne bougèrent ni n'y firent attention.

― Je… J'ai raté mon arrêt. Souffla-t-il sans paraître désappointé.

Drago sourit, affriolé par le désir que Harry ne cachait nullement.

― Pas moi. Mon appart' n'est pas loin. Murmura Drago en souriant, charmeur.

Il toucha imperceptiblement sa joue de son doigt, envoûté par l'adolescent. Tant pis si l'étudiant séchait une journée de cours, de toute façon il ne semblait en être particulièrement embêté. Plutôt enchanté. Ils échangèrent un regard complice lorsque Harry hocha de la tête, et Drago se dit qu'il avait bien fait de partir en avance de ce "week-end en famille" (de trois jours, certes, mais week-end malgré tout).

Et finalement, le Terminus arriva.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Karrow.<strong>


End file.
